


Unpublished

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, I don't know man, M/M, Romance, Social Media, i leaned AO3 HTML TEXT FOR THIS, i wrote this instead of working, leave comments i like them, stan winner for clearer skin, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: They don't know about us.





	Unpublished

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. unedited and unbetaed.

Jinwoo placed his phone on the nightstand and listened to the humming coming from the bathroom a few feet away. He has a very tiring night. He presented at least three awards and even posed for some photos after the event. The after party was something else too. He met a few friends and acquaintances. Exchanged a few words and basically drank wine till it was socially accepted to exit the crowd. His manager gave him a bit of a stink eye but nothing he could not handle.

He was just so done with idols and actresses sending winky faces at him. It was getting old and he was obviously not interested.

The door opened but he didn’t notice anything until the bed gently bounced signaling another person beside him.

"You seem to be in deep thought.” Jinwoo heard him say.

“I have an early schedule tomorrow. It’s 1 in the morning and I want to eat ramyun.” He answered nonchalantly.

He heard a hearty laugh and he could not help but returned it too.

“But you’ll complain about a bloated face if I allow you to eat right now.” The man beside him countered. Jinwoo felt himself being slightly lifted. Body going lax as he found a pillow on the other man’s chest. He didn’t even want to think about how their legs are tangled right now.

“I know, Mino.” He pouted then continued, “I just wished I could eat. The food at the party was so bland. I could not pick up another piece of cherry tomatoes anymore.”

Jinwoo could feel a soft kiss on top of his head. It was a comforting feeling, and Mino smelled like lavender and strawberries.

It was weird knowing how Mino enjoys the sweet scent when he has about a hundred tattoos and a lip piercing all the time. He’s pretty sure the world thought he smelled like vanilla and sandalwood.

But the world would never know.

Jinwoo closed his eyes and tightened his hold around the other when he heard Mino spoke.

“I wish you could stay longer.”

“Me too.” He was quick to say.

“You looked beautiful tonight,” Mino whispered, voice clearly tired and sleepy.

Jinwoo smiled remembering what he read earlier. “You might want to tone down the staring. You’re not being subtle Mr. Song.” He countered.

“It’s hard when the love of your life looks like he walked out from heaven and ended all the angels, you know.” Jinwoo laughed at Mino’s silliness.

He’s such a dork.

*  
 **Song Mino staring at Kim Jinwoo at Last Night’s Award Show, A Photo Compilation**

_I am a longtime of Song Mino and I was just scrolling the pictures of his fansite masters and notice that he was looked so fixated all the time._

_After a few digging, I found a lot of pictures of him looking at actor Kim Jinwoo. It made my heart flutter so much._

_[Image 1. Photo of Mino looking to the right]_  
[image 2. Expanded photo of the same angle with Jinwoo]  
[Image 3. Photo of Mino’s face with intense gaze]  
[Image 4. Zoomed Out version of Image 3 with Jinwoo laughing with a fellow actor]  
View more… 

_Kim Jinwoo was wearing a white-tuxedo and he had a comma hairstyle and he looked so handsome. I guess I understand our dear Mino._

_In other news, congratulations our favorite Song! You deserve the artist of the year award! We’ve come a long way. We, the bear nation is here to support you!_

_Let’s release an album soon!_

[+9,819, -190] Can you blame him though? TT Kim Jinwoo is seriously good looking in real life. His looks are out of this world.

[+8,109, -210] Our Jinwoo really became big this year. He starred in a contemporary musical, became a lead in a drama and even attended the New York Fashion Week. He’s everything that you want! 

[+7,197, -5,901] I can already see the fans ‘shipping’ these two. I really don’t understand the appeal of it.  
[+3,011, -10] a homophobe spotted. I’m not even surprised.

[+2,910, -321] Someone’s in love and that someone is the nation’s best rapper and producer Song MAino.

[+1,911, -12] I wonder how it feels to be looked at like that. TT

[+980, -191] I wished we had a real interaction.

*

Mino expected Jinwoo to be gone when he woke up so he wasn’t that much surprised when his other side was nothing but crumpled sheets.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw a sticky note clearly left by Jinwoo.

There’s food in the fridge. My manager brought it earlier. Eat well, baby.

He smiled as he opened his fridge and saw a breakfast meal from a fast-food nearby.

He had a quick bite of the hash brown and decided to heat it up to fully enjoy the meal.

He heard his notification and saw his manager’s message about his need to post on his social media account. He didn’t upload a thank you photo yet and his manager also wanted him to post a picture of his face.

It was a good thing he took a picture with his trophy last night.

*

**_songmaino**

_[image a trophy and a bear beside it]_

(liked by **seunglee** , **zeeyaco** , **hanhaeofficial** and 290,000 others)

Thank you, bearies! I will work harder.

_(view all 39,000 comments)_

**zeeyaco** congrats bro

**bbear_nation** you’ve done well!

**songmainoooooo** i love you oppa  
*

**_songmaino**

_[image of Mino biting a hash brown on his kitchen island]_

(liked by **zeeyaco** , **hanhaeofficial** and 43,000 others)

Can’t wait to see you again..

_(view all 63,000 comments)_

**_songminoph** You look handsome

**minosbishh** you eat hash browns like us mortals TT

**_mainoooosonggg** I can’t wait to see you again too. 

**minominominomino** PLEASE STEP ON ME

*

Mino turned his notifications off and logged on to his twitter. He was browsing through his hashtag only to find so many pictures of Jinwoo.

He was nervous for a minute but his manager hasn’t called him yet so he figured it wasn’t that bad. He read the captions and saw a link of a post from pann. He immediately clicked it and saw countless photos of him looking at Jinwoo last night.

Huh, he wasn’t really subtle last night.

It was fascinating to see himself looking at Jinwoo like this. He honestly thought he wasn’t looking all that much. He was clearly wrong. He didn’t bother to look at the comments. He knew he wouldn’t get anything good from it.

He went back to twitter and browsed some more. Saving a few photos along the way too. He smiled when he saw some of the captions. There were funny ones saying he was whipped but there were also captions who made his heart skipped a beat. ‘And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me’

Truths were spoken there.

He dialed Jinwoo’s number and waited for the other to pick up.

“I’m surprised you’re already awake.” there wasn’t even a hello. He just had to laugh.

“Thank you for the breakfast.” he could hear Jinwoo hummed as a response. “You never told me about the trending pann post.”

Jinwoo chuckled. It was a cute sound. A sound he was so used to hearing it but he thinks he would never get tired of it.

He can’t believe it has been three years now.

“It wasn’t a big deal. People just noticed you had an intense stare.”

They talked for a few minutes more before Jinwoo has to say goodbye. He was just on a quick break when he called.

Mino has always wondered if there would come a time when he could show tell the world openly about his love. The thought would always come to him in moments like these, but he was also aware of the implications of going public.

So they settled with closed doors and secret gazes. Although his stares were not so secret anymore. 

He just wanted a life with Jinwoo and if that meant not letting the world know about it, then he was fine with it.

*  
 **IS THAT JINWOO’S BROOCH ON SONG MINO’S KITCHEN ISLAND???**

_I don’t know how I even caught it but I was zooming in on Mino’s selca because he looked so good with his bed hair when I noticed something at the very side._

_IT LOOKED LIKE THE BROOCH THAT JINWOO WAS WEARING THE NIGHT BEFORE._

_I remember it clearly because Kim Jinwoo was wearing an all-white outfit and the only thing in another color was his color blue wing brooch. And before you call me out, I did some research and found out that the brooch was from Sandara Park’s fashion line and it was limited edition. He gifted one to Jinwoo but I never heard Mino owning one._

_I included the zoomed in photo and a clear one and I don’t know._

_It really looked the same._

_I’m watching you, Mino._

[+6,019, -531] It’s slowly sinking into me now. SOMEBODY HOLD ME.

[+5,390, -1,190] It’s cute and all, but I think it’s a bit of a reach.

[+2,908, -1980] Okay, but as far as I know Sandara Park released 500 pieces of that brooch and Mino is a known fashion icon so he might have gotten a piece for himself. And if it isn’t his it could be one of those 499 other people too. I heard Lee Sooman has one too. I think the OP needs to think.

[+1,229, -99] SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE CAPTION WAS FOR JINWOO??????

[+981, -71] I think the caption says it all.

[+789, -19] I seriously need to sharpen my investigative skills. I didn’t catch it when I was looking at Mino’s photo. All I saw was his gorgeous face. TT

[+671, -9] It clearly isn’t a big deal. Both agencies are quiet.  
[+245, -98] It’s either that or they just want to let it pass without a ruckus because it’s true

*

**_songmaino**

_[image of a bear on top of a speaker]_

(liked by **seunglee** , **zeeyaco** and 430000 others)

Get ready bear nation.

_(view all 56000 comments)_

**seunglee** cooking cooking

**minoshiii** OMG are you going to collab????

**_kingmino** Are you and Jinwoo dating?

*

Mino was tired but he needed to stay awake. Besides, Jinwoo should be tired too.

He was inside his car, black and discreet, waiting for Jinwoo’s shoot to be over. It was their third year anniversary and it was the only time they could get with their busy schedules. Mino was busy preparing for a comeback and Jinwoo was filming a movie.

He saw Jinwoo emerging from the studio donning his usual gray hoodie and a pair of faded jeans.

Mino is so in love with him.

He watched as the other opened the door and quickly got it, slamming the door a little too harshly.

“Sorry. It took us a long time to shoot a scene.” Jinwoo stated, a little breathless.

Mino smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek whispering an ‘it’s okay’ before smiling. It was a short drive because they wanted to enjoy dinner with each other for a longer period.

They picked a Japanese restaurant owned by Mino’s close friend and he managed to book the night for a few hours. The dishes were already ready and they just needed to eat in there. He asked for all the workers to be gone too. It was a strange request but with the way, his friend wiggled his eyebrows told Mino that his friend knows what it’s for. He just didn’t know for who.

Mino entered the restaurant first, just to be sure that no one was really there. Jinwoo followed five minutes after.

They were surprised by how everything was prepared. It was clearly a romantic dinner and Mino didn’t know if he wanted to punch his friend for being so corny or kiss him because yeah, it’s corny but it’s romantic too.

There were no tears or grand gestures, just the two of them sharing a private moment and taking a photo that no one would ever see. Well, maybe Mino sent it to his mother and Jinwoo told his father about the dinner. But that’s beside the point.

Mino could say that their anniversary dinner was a success.

Jinwoo offered to drive since they were staying at Jinwoo’s condo tonight. 

“Let’s buy beer. I forgot to stock.” Jinwoo said, eyes still on the road.

“Okay. let’s stop by the nearest convenience store.”

Jinwoo realized that he was only on his hoodie and jeans and he was easily identifiable. He raised it to Mino and the other offered to go but Jinwoo mentioned his yellow hair and the fact that he was wearing the same shirt he wore when he had a radio guesting earlier.

Mino rummaged his backpack and took his cap out. It was black so that just had to do. Going in with sunglasses was just plain ridiculous so he grabbed a medical mask instead. It’s a good thing his manager always has a box on his car. He thinks Jinwoo looks ordinary and nothing would ever come out of it.

Jinwoo turned the ignition off and Mino let the window a little down, just for the air to in. it was his boyfriend’s habit. Turning the car off completely and taking the keys with him. He told Mino it was because of his fear of being left behind. Of course, there was more to it and Mino knew all about it, but that’s a story for another time.

*

**Kim Jinwoo Seen in Song Mino’s cap and Car Keys**

_It seemed like a casual fan saw Jinwoo entering a convenience store to buy some beer and took a picture of him._

_It’s clearly him. You could not mistake a face like that even with all that cap and face mask. OP said that he was a bit in a rush, clearly not wanting to draw attention. She heard he was shooting a movie nearby so he wasn’t that surprised to find him buying beer._

_And I know It has been seven months since that trending pann article but hear me on this one..._

_But what caught my attention is the cap he was wearing in the photo. It’s the same cap Mino wore when he was on his way to his radio guesting earlier that day. They’re photos of it from his fansites. TT_

_Apparently, it was a fan gift and Mino enjoys wearing it from time to time. The fan even tweeted (I put the link below) that she sewed the dangling cloth herself. It also had the lyrics of Mino’s song._

_I thought it was over but Jinwoo was also holding a car key. Now, you should know that I zoomed in and it was pretty clear that it was a BMW. Jinwoo owns a Hyundai since he’s an ambassador. And do you know who owns a BMW? Yes, Song Mino. and it even had a bear key chain dangling on it. But what really nailed the coffin here is the other keychain beside the brown bear. It was a blue rose with the words XX on it._

_I don’t know about you people but I know what I see._

[+13,981, -891] Two hours after this went big and GY Entertainment and Orbit Ent haven’t released a statement.

[+11,817, -871] LEAVE THEM ALONE. Why do people enjoy these kinds of things? Let them live their private life. He was just buying a beer after a long shoot and now you’re trying to say he’s dating a rapper. Grow up, people!

[+10,761, -651] but isn’t it sweet when you think about it for a second? They must have seen each other within the day and Mino gave him the cap so he could disguise himself or something. And find you a man who would let you drive his BMW.

[+9127, -320] Discatch should just close their office. The fans could dig all of these for us.

[+5,321, -432] I know I said it was a stretch but after this, OP has made some valid points.

*  
Jinwoo eyed the company’s statement released two weeks ago. The buzz has died down a little bit but it clearly affected them.

“Orbit Ent Denies all the Rumors of Jinwoo being in a Relationship, Asks the Fans to Respect His Private Life”

He has probably read it for a hundred times already. He has yet to see Mino. they text all the time which is a little bit comforting. At least they weren’t forced to break up.

It was Mino’s comeback date and he held a vlive for his fans. Jinwoo was currently watching it on his iPad. There were usual questions. About what inspired you to write the title track. Things like when he’s going to tour again or was he eating well. He also entertained questions about his tattoos and if he plans on adding more. Jinwoo enjoyed listening to him answer all the questions.

But he Jinwoo wasn’t blind, he could see a lot of questions about him. He’s sure Mino could see them too.

“Hey, bearies. I’m only going to say this now so I hope you listen. Let’s not involve Kim Jinwoo-ssi okay? He’s a respected actor and I think we should give him the space that he needs. And it’s my comeback vlive so I’m a bit sad you’re asking for other people. I want to enjoy this time with you. I’m sure Kim Jinwoo is a good man and I don’t want you hating on him because of what happened. He might be a fan you know? We should welcome all bearies in our nation.”

Mino’s voice was sincere and firm. Jinwoo appreciated that so much. He knew it wasn’t a part of the script and Jinwoo could already tell the headlines for tomorrow’s celebrity news. 

Oh well, he could just say he’s become a fan.

*  
 **Mino on a Rumored Relationship with Kang Seulgi**

_Song Mino and Kang Seulgi have always been a part of the same friend circle and fans have seen them interact more than once._

_A series of photos from Lee Seunghoon’s birthday party was released and fans were quick to take note at how close they were with each other._

_Some sources stated that they’ve been dating for a while now and usually hangs out with friends to avoid suspicion._

_We’re still trying to reach both of their agencies but MS Entertainment informed us that Seulgi is on a soundcheck and they have yet to confirm. GY Entertainment is still quiet about the issue._

[+14,890, -991] Well, he’s a good kid and she’s a good kid. They suit each other. But I honestly thought he was in a relationship with Jinwoo.

[+11,781, -761] BUT WHAT ABOUT JINWOO?

[+10,611, -132] Okay, GY Entertainment just released an official statement saying they respect their artist’s private lives and left it at that. MS was clearly okay, what GY said. So the world would never know.

[+9,931, -791] It makes sense that they’re together. They’re friends and they’re always pictured together. Mino mentioned her on his thanks to for a number of albums too.

[+8,989, -1,891] Hate me all you want but Mino always include ‘thank you to my angel and miracle’ too and I seriously think he’s referring to Jinwoo.

[+7,910, -191] I wanna say congratulations but GY is mean and won’t even give us a clue.

[+5,321, -321] I hope people would stop mentioning Jinwoo already. Even Mino said that we shouldn’t. He was so sincere in his vlive and regardless if they’re really in a relationship or not, we should just respect all of them.

*

Sometimes it’s hard. Especially at times like this. 

When Jinwoo is alone with his thoughts and he sees articles like this. He knew it wasn’t true. Seulgi was a sweet girl and she’s part of the ‘few’ people who knew about them but never uttered a word about it. Jinwoo knew he could trust her.

He also knew that Mino loved him, and it was just a silly article.

But it was hard. It was so hard because they haven’t seen each other for about three months now. Jinwoo would not count the few times they get to spend an hour inside a car or maybe three hours if they’re lucky. It was a shitty feeling, and he wanted it to go away.

He wanted to drive to Mino’s address and hug him. He wanted to assure himself that he’s the only one for the other. But he knew it would be a selfish move. People are still watching and it would take another month or so, perhaps another dating scandal that doesn’t involve them, to bury the issue once again.

It was as if Mino knew his thoughts because his phone notified a message from him. 

‘Call me. Please?’

Jinwoo didn’t waste any second and dialed his number.

“You know I love you right?” Mino whispered from the other line.

Jinwoo felt tears threatening to fall.

“I love you too.”

Everything was right again.

*

**_songmaino**

_[image of his hand with a silver band on his ring finger while painting]_   
_[image of painted wings]_

( **zeeyaco** , **hanhaeofficial** , **seunglee** and 385000 liked this)

You’re my miracle.

_(See all 29000 comments)_

**zeeyaco** what’s the paintbrush that you used for this? 

**_mino93_** are you letting us know you have found someone in your life? Have a beautiful love together oppa.

**.mainosonggg.** No, you’re our miracle.

**loveminosomuch** WE GET IT. YOU’RE IN LOVE. BE HAPPY OKAY?

**KIMJINUFAN** i swear that’s an engagement ring

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: kenainot


End file.
